A measuring transducer with two mutually independently oscillators is described in the as-yet unpublished patent application DE 10 2015 104 931.7. The two oscillators comprise measuring tube pairs, which oscillate essentially independently of one another and which have different eigenfrequencies for corresponding modes. The mutually differing eigenfrequencies enable the oscillators to oscillate actually independently of one another, without influencing one another.
To the extent that the measuring transducer has two parallel flow, independently measuring subsystems with transfer functions defined for the two subsystems, measured values to be output can result from evaluation of measurement results of both subsystems.